Mission Impossible 42
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta, Bob et la Fanbase d'Aventures] Les filles de la fanbase ont toujours été très inventives quand il s'agit de préparer un anniversaire. Encore plus quand il s'agit de Fanta.


_BON-SOIR, et nous y voilà donc :3 Je te préviens Fanfan, cette fanfiction est totalement improvisée, écrite à la suite d'un marathon pour rattraper mon retard sur FantaBobGames x) J'ai essayé au mieux d'éviter l'Homo Gay Sex. Essayer, oui. Puis d'abord si vous, oui, vous là les lecteurs, voyez des références sexuelles partout, c'est que vous êtes atteint d'Homogaysexitude. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est incurable. /SBAAF/ Bref, lançons nous, et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés, les filles de la fanbase sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, écrire c'est uniquement pour le plaisir, toute copie même partielle de mon texte sans autorisation est interdite.

 **MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 42**

 _Jeudi 10 Septembre, 8h02, Grenoble._

Bob Lennon était sous la douche, en train de chantonner des chansons à sa propre gloire. Rien d'excitant jusque là. Bon, d'accord, Bob est nu sous la douche, je vous l'accorde, mais chut. Devant son appartement, cinq demoiselles se préparaient psychologiquement, habillées de noire, des battes de baseball dans les mains.

« Une dernière fois Myfan', dit l'une d'entre elle. On est la pour lui faire peur, pas lui exploser le crâne. On a déjà perdu deux heures à avoir son adresse parce que t'as envoyé Fred dans les pommes, on arrête les conneries maintenant. »

La dite Myfanwi était accroupie près de la porte, deux crochets dans les mains, pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Elle commençait très légèrement à s'énerver dessus, se demandant pourquoi ça faisait pas comme dans Skyrim. Les autres demoiselles ? Celle qui avait pris la parole, c'était Rubéale, probablement celle qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules. A sa droite, Koschei, Hakukai et Temtaranne, à sa gauche Kimisukiro et Maddey, les plus jeunes du groupe. Le clic significatif de la porte s'ouvrant fit sourire Myfanwi sadiquement. Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

Les demoiselles s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement de leur proie. Hestia et Wilfrid, haut perchés sur l'arbre à chat les dévisagèrent longuement, alors que Luka venait à leur rencontre. Bien sûr, Hakukai ne put s'empêcher de prendre la poupette dans ses bras et de wutwuter, que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Myfanwi se glissa doucement, évitant soigneusement toutes les photos du regard, pour éviter de se mettre à fangirler au milieu du salon.

« Il est où ? Demande Tem.

\- Dans la salle de bain, répondit Kimi, en écoutant derrière une porte. »

Grand moment de gêne. Myfanwi était pour le déloger, les autres, non. Après tout, s'il était tout nu, ça pourrait être quelque peu... Gênant. Elles décidèrent donc d'attendre que le Lennon ait terminé, en espérant qu'il ne sorte pas nu de la salle de bain. Et il prit son temps. Myfanwi trépignait d'impatience devant la porte, sa batte de baseball dans les mains. Elle avait envie de frapper sur quelque chose. Genre sur le vase, là, sur l'étagère qui la narguait par son impassibilité.

« Il chante trop bien, marmonna Maddey pour pas qu'il l'entende. C'est pas humain d'être aussi sexy et en plus de chanter comme ça.

\- Arrête de fangirler, la réprimanda Koschei. Si on fangirl trop ça va faire comme avec Fred et lui aussi va se retrouver avec une bosse sur le crâne. »

Des bruits de pas. Regards paniqués. Porte qui s'ouvre. Bob qui hurle de surprise. Myfanwi qui le frappe à la tête par réflexe. Bob qui tombe dans les pommes. Rubéale qui se facepalm.

« Bon... Bah... Au moins il ne posera pas de questions sur la route, je suppose... Kosch', Haku', portez le à la voiture. Myfan', pose cette foutue batte et non Haku, on prend pas les chats. …. Si, prends les chats, en fait, on sait pas pour combien de temps on en a. Je prends son PC, pour pas qu'il nous embête trop s'il se réveille. »

 _Jeudi 10 Septembre, 14h27, loin de Grenoble._

« Putain, c'est normal qu'il dort toujours ? Et t'as vu cet œuf sur son crâne ? Geignit Maddey en pointant la grosse bosse sur le front du Lennon. Heureusement qu'on s'y est pris à l'avance, sinon le plan de Myfan' serait déjà tombé à l'eau.

\- Je persiste à dire que lui verser un sceau d'eau froide au visage reste la meilleure solution, dit calmement Myfanwi, légèrement vexée. Après il a encore streamer jusque quatre heures du mat, ça lui fait du bien de dormir, non ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? On était en train de faire le plan à cette heure là.

\- J'suis multitâche très chère. Bob dans un écouteur, Krayn dans l'autre. Ça s'appelle le talent. »

Soupir las des demoiselles de la fanbase. Elles étaient chez Hakukai, où elles attendaient (im)patiemment le réveil de la belle au bois dormant qu'était Bob Lennon. Elles avaient tout essayé. Le secouer, le gifler (d'ailleurs il en avait encore la marque), lui hurler dessus. Rien n'avait fonctionné. RIEN. Il restait là, la bouche à moitié entrouverte, ronflant. Hestia, Wilfrid et Luka traînaient dans l'appartement, s'amusant avec le propre chat de la demoiselle. C'était un joli bazar, mais ça aidait les fanfiction writers à se détendre.

Bob commença enfin à s'agiter, fronçant les sourcils dans son sommeil, puis il ouvrit un œil. Il détailla un moment le plafond avant de se relever. Tout du moins essayer, les filles l'avaient attaché au lit avec les moyens du bord, soit des draps et des ceintures. Ça avait d'ailleurs donné des idées de fanfictions à Myfanwi... Peu catholiques. Avec Fanta. Mais passons. Il poussa un couinement plaintif, puis se mit à détailler les personnes en face de lui, des pieds à la tête.

« … Vous êtes qui ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop qui devait prendre la parole. Ce fut Rubéale qui se décida enfin, face au fangirlisme montant de Myfanwi et le silence des autres.

« Euh... Les filles de la fanbase d'Aventures. On avait quelque chose à te demander Bob.

\- Donc... Vous m'avez kidnappé. Pour me poser des questions. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous sérieusement ?! »

Il tira sur ses liens, essayant en vain de se libérer. Dommage pour lui, Myfanwi était très douée avec les nœuds. Il allait mettre des heures pour se détacher. Face aux yeux de cocker des filles, Bob poussa un soupir las et se laissa retomber dans le lit.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

 _Vendredi 11 Septembre, 6h57, Île de la Réunion._

Fanta s'était réveillé très tôt ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir passer sa journée à uploader des vidéos et enchaîner avec quelques jeux vidéos à préparer. Comme chaque matin, il se connecta à sa chaîne Youtube, histoire de voir les derniers commentaires, supprimer les publicités et les messages des rageux. Comme il était en avance, il prit même le temps de passer faire un peu de Bropocalypse sur le FantaBobWorld, faisant la joie d'une petite poignée de joueurs matinaux. Cependant, quand il retourna sur sa chaîne, il crut défaillir. Plus de vidéos. Comme il y a un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant. Il se jeta sur son téléphone pour appeler Bob.

 _Vendredi 11 Septembre, 8h57, chez Rubéale._

Le téléphone se mit à sonner une première fois. Bob l'ignora à contre-coeur, trop occupé à « hacker » l'ordinateur de son ami avec Myfanwi. Le but de la manœuvre ? Masquer toutes les vidéos, tout du moins du point de vue de Fanta, avec toute une série de programmes bien organisé. Myfanwi s'en donnait à cœur joie, s'amusant à effacer les codes des pages pour ne laisser que du blanc.

« La vidéo est envoyée, dit fièrement Bob. C'est pas con comme idée. Mais vous auriez vraiment pu juste demander vous savez. J'aurais dit oui aussi.

\- C'était moins drôle aussi, s'exclama Hakukai, dans le fond de la pièce, en train de s'amuser tranquillement avec Wilfrid. »

Bob lui offrit un sourire, et attendit impatiemment la suite des événements, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

 _Vendredi 11 Septembre, 8h59, Île de la Réunion._

Fanta était au bord de la crise de larmes, vraiment. Il était en train de totalement paniquer. Quand une vidéo apparut. De lui. Enfin de la chaîne, donc de Bob, avec un nom bizarre composé d'une multitude de lettres. Le Réunionnais cliqua directement sur le lien, une boule au ventre, espérant trouver une quelconque réponse. La vidéo se lança. Un fond noir, et une personne, ou tout du moins un masque apparut. Une voix commença à parler, transformée par ordinateur de toute évidence.

« Bonsoir mon très cher Fantasio. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer la capture de votre très cher collègue et ami Bob Lennon, ainsi que le hack de vos chaînes, mais vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué. Vous allez faire quelque chose de très simple : revenir en France. Vous trouverez ci-joint un billet d'avion. De nouvelles indications vous attendront là bas. Ne prévenez pas la police, où il pourrait arriver quelque chose de... Fâcheux. »

Son cœur se serra en voyant apparaître Bob Lennon à l'écran, attaché à une chaise, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

« Fanta... Fais pas le con s'il te plaît, hein ? Ils... Ils sont sérieux. Viens me sauver. Je t'en supplie. »

Notre Réunionnais ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, imprima le billet, mit deux ou trois trucs dans un sac, attrapa Boubou et Chanceux et se dirigea la boule au ventre vers l'aéroport le plus proche.

 _Vendredi 11 Septembre, 9h56, chez Rubéale._

« Ah, il a posté un tweet, dit soudain Myfanwi, disant qu'il serait absent un temps indéterminé. On a réussi notre coup on dirait. »

Bob tourna la manette de la console dans l'autre sens, pour essayer de rattraper son retard. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Bob Lennon s'était volontiers prêté aux jeux vidéos. Rubéale, Kimisukiro, Koschei, Myfanwi et lui-même étaient en pleine partie de Mario Kart. Les autres filles préparant des sandwichs pour prendre la route dans quelques heures, afin de préparer la suite du plan. Bob était au coude à coude avec Myfanwi qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'attendre à quelques centimètres de la ligne d'arrivée pour gagner. C'était assez drôle.

« Bon, bande de geeks, on y va ? Demanda Maddey, derrière eux. On charge le pique-nique avec Tem' et on démarre.

\- Vous comptez assommer Fanta ? Demanda Bob, en accélérant grâce à des champignons.

\- Si c'est nécessaire, lui répondit Myfanwi.

\- Bonne chance alors. Vous allez avoir du mal à l'approcher l'animal. »

La fanfiction writer haussa les épaules. On allait bien voir ça.

 _Samedi 12 Septembre, 5h32, Paris._

« Donc, résumons, dit calmement Myfanwi. Au mieux, on lui bondit dessus, on réussit à le traîner de force dans la voiture. Dans le pire des cas... On l'assomme. C'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins. Tu oublies la phase où on lui demande gentiment de nous suivre, dit distraitement Rubéale.

\- Faut être réaliste, ça marche jamais ça.

\- Chut, il arrive. »

Les filles se précipitèrent derrière un muret, et se turent. Derrière celui de droite, Rubéale et Myfanwi, en face d'eux, Koschei et Temtaranne. C'était un cul de sac, Bob, Kimi et Maddey se tenaient à l'entrée de la ruelle, en cas de fuite, et Hakukai attendait dans la voiture. Ils avaient laissé à son arrivée une note sur sa valise, lui disant d'aller là. Et pour le moment, le plan marchait plutôt bien.

Le truc, c'est qu'il était trop prudent. Myfanwi était en train de trépigner derrière son mur, sa batte de baseball dans les main. Et malheureusement, son manège finit par attirer l'attention du Réunionnais, ruinant le plan. La demoiselle bondit en hurlant un magnifiue « Bullia », sa batte de baseball dans au dessus de la tête, que Fanta arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante. Profitant de la diversion, Koschei et Tem s'approchèrent doucement.

« C'est toi qui a enlevé Bob ? Demanda Fanta d'une voix menaçante.

\- Non, répondit Myfanwi toute souriante. Bonne nuit Fanta. »

Le magnifique « BONG » qui suivit fut juste magique. Fanta tomba dans les bras de Myfanwi, qui manqua de faillir. Nan mais vous imaginez ?! Fanta. Dans vos bras. Bob et les filles s'avancèrent doucement dans la ruelle, pour donner un coup de main à Myfanwi.

« Myfan, tu peux le lâcher maintenant, dit doucement Maddey, en repoussant la psychopathe en train de littéralement péter les plombs. »

Elle finit par le lâcher et suivit les demoiselles vers la sortie. Ils mirent Fanta dans la voiture et démarrèrent. Prochaine étape, le hangar à vingt kilomètres de là.

 _Samedi 12 Septembre, 11h43, un hangar paumé, à quelques kilomètres de Paris._

Fanta s'éveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il était tout seul, au milieu d'un hangar, encerclé par des caisses. Il se releva, en se massant les tempes. Il se souvenait avoir été dans une ruelle. Comment il était arrivé ici ? On l'avait assommé ? Il avança doucement vers la lumière, l'esprit encore embrumé. Au bout du chemin, une autre pièce, avec des tables. Et des chuchotements. Fanta se stoppa net, méfiant.

« Non, viens ici Boubou ! Chuchota une voix assez fort pour que Fanta l'entende. »

Le bouledogue accourut vers son « Papa » et se mit à lui faire la fête, avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans l'obscurité. Fanta le suivit. A peine fit-il deux pas que la lumière s'ouvrit et qu'une dizaine de personnes bondirent de derrière les tables.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un « AH PUTAIN » de frayeur résonna juste derrière, rapidement remplacé par la surprise. Au milieu des demoiselles se tenait Bob Lennon, visiblement en pleine forme, déjà en train de se jeter sur le gâteau. Oui, il avait attendu que Fanta se réveille en fixant avec envie le plat. Et il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

« …. Bob, tu étais derrière tout ça ?

\- Non. J'ai pris le truche en chours de rouche. »

Bob, du gâteau plein la bouche prit Fanta dans les bras avant de lui tendre une grosse boîte, recouverte à la va-vite de papiers cadeaux de différentes couleurs. Du Bob Lennon tout craché. Ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Ça, c'est à vous de l'imaginer.

Laissons-les maintenant festoyer et s'amuser. On reviendra l'année prochaine, voir ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Qui sait, il peut se passer plein de choses en une année.

 **THE END.**

 _Et voilà :D J'avoue, j'ai un tout petit peu craqué psychologiquement sur cette fanfiction XDDD Mais il y a eu pire, donc je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je te souhaite encore un Joyeux Fanta'nniversaire et puisse les années à venir t'apporter encore plus de choses que les précédentes. Sur ce, je m'en retourne rattraper mes vidéos en retard /SBAAF/_

 _Bisouilles,_

 _Myfanwi,_

 _Demoiselle dévouée à la cause Fantasmabobique_

 _depuis 5 longues années._


End file.
